Shoppers are often confronted with trying to remember brand name, prices, shelf location, and other things when shopping. It is desirable to have notepad, when shopping for example, that has a pen attached for recording shopping information. Such a notepad is hand held or rests in a shopping cart. Shoppers are also confronted with what to do with keys. On the one hand, keys should be safely stored in a purse or pocket, but, on the other hand, at least one key, such as an automobile key, should remain easily accessible. Because the shopper always has the notepad handy, it would be a convenient place to keep a key. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a notepad that has a pen and a key holder.